Justicia Joven: Contraataque
by Katra Belikov
Summary: El Equipo sigue luego de la invacion del Alcance. Nuevos enemigos, nuevos aliados, nuevos romances y decepciones. [Soy mala en los Summary, entren y vean xD]
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de Autora**: Este es mi primer Fic de Justicia Joven. ¡Espero que les guste!

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y demás material de Justicia Joven no me pertenecen a mi, sino a Greg Weisman y Brandon Vietti. Sin embargo la trama es de mi retorcida cabeza y voy a hacer los cambios que quiera :3.

**PD:** Es fic comienza un año después de lo sucedido en la segunda temporada de Justicia Joven.

* * *

_**Atalaya.**_

_**4 de Julio. 12:04 pm.**_

_**Un año Después.**_

**Capitulo 1**

_Reconocida Wonder Girl B-2-1._

Cassandra Sandsmark, conocida por ser la pupila de Wonder Woman y una de los miembros mas fuertes de El Equipo entro al salón principal de La Atalaya con un notable rengueo en un pierna derecha y distintos raspones a lo largo de su uniforme, su cabello rubio estaba desordenado y las ojeras que mostraba su cara confirmaba su aspecto agotado y dolorido. Esa misma tarde había estado en Isla Paraíso entrenando con las amazonas y la Ex-Wonder Girl ahora conocida como Troia hasta que recibió un importante comunicado de parte de La Liga de la Justicia. Al comienzo había pensado que era para su mentora, quien era fundadora de la liga y por lo tanto era natural que se solicitara su presencia, pero al saber que el mensaje era específicamente para ella se había emocionado pues era normal que recibiera mensajes de Aqualad, Batgirl o Nightwing (quien se había vuelto a unir a El Equipo después de un año de descanso después de lo que paso con Wally).**  
**

En el Salón ya se encontraba Aqualad, Batgirl, Señorita Marciana, Super Boy y Nightwing, acompañados de la mas reciente presidente de la Liga Canario Negro, Linterna Verde y Detective Marciano, estaban cerca de las pantallas que monitoriaba la actividad criminar en la Tierra y sus alrededores, parecía que discutían sobre algo serio.

_Reconocido Lagoon Boy B-1-8._

_Reconocido Escarabajo Azul B-2-2._

_Reconocido Robin B-2-0._

_Reconocida Super Girl B-2-8._

Los tres primeros integrantes de El Equipo entraron al Salón riendo de algo que la novata estaba diciendo. Super Girl, conocida como Kara Zor-El, segunda sobreviviente de Kryptón y prima lejana de Superman y Super Boy, se había unido al equipo hace 2 meses después de llegar a la tierra buscando a los de su misma especie. Hasta ahí estaba todo perfecto, Kara era amable, gentil y decidida, pero aun no entendía del todo la manera en que las personas se manejaban en la tierra. Cassi suspiro al ver a Kara y Tim uno tan cerca del otro, casi rozándose, y prefirió girar la mira hacia Barbara quien le dedico una pequeña sonrisa de entendimiento antes de seguir con lo suyo. Cass se acerco a una de las ventanas de la Atalaya y se dedico a mirar las estrellas perdida en sus pensamientos.

Hace un año, luego de que El Alcance fuera vencido y Wally West se sacrificara para defender la tierra, ella había entendido que no todo era perfecto en el camino de ser un Super Heroe, entendió que la vida era realmente corta y que si no se arriesgaba el día de mañana dejaría esta vida sin haberla vivido a pleno. Ella decidió confesarle a Robin sus sentimientos. ¡En el nombre de Hera!, ella no era la clase de chicas que se volvía loca por los chicos callados y misteriosos, pero Tim era distinto, elegía los momentos en los que hablar y en los que quedarse callado, era inteligente, calculador y no así frió o distante como en algunas ocaciones era su mentor Batman o el propio Dick. En fin, ella se había declarado unas semanas después de la invacion y sorprendetemente Tim le correspondió totalmente. Hasta cierto punto se había sorprendido, ella estaba lista para ser totalmente rechazada por el, se había mentalizado para ello, pero cuando el solo se sonrojo un poco debajo de su antifaz y sonreído como nunca antes lo había echo, en menos de dos días habían empezado a tener citas y una semana después eran una pareja oficial. Cassi nunca soñó que su relación podría ser tan... armonioso, ni Tim ni ella eran la clase de parejas que se la pasaban haciendo demostraciones en publico o llamándose con nombres estúpidos en plan: "Bola de algodón" o "Osito pachoncito", así que realmente eran como dos compañeros de equipo mas en las misiones y la mayoría de la gente se había enterado luego de meses sobre su relación.

El problema había comenzado hace 3 meses: Repentinamente Tim le había pedido _"un tiempo para pensar en su relación"_, palabras textuales. Ella se había quedado sorprendida y enojada, quiero decir _"Un tiempo"_ es lo que piden los poco hombres cuando quieren terminar contigo y no saben como hacerlo. Ella había pedido explicaciones, le había preguntado si este era el fin y el simplemente dijo: _"Es solo un tiempo Cass, necesito que me dejes de estar sobre mi todo el tiempo..."_ ¡¿Que rayos, le acababa de decir acosadora?!. Esa discusión había terminado con Cass fulminando con la mirada a Tim y girándose en dirección a la plataforma Z sin mas. Las semanas pasaron y la relación, incluso durante las misiones era cada vez peor, ella no podía controlar los comentarios mordaces, las miradas recriminadoras o las acusaciones por cualquier cosa. Aqualad y Batgirl le hablaron respecto a ello y dijeron que ella debía superarlo pues al parecer la ruptura no había afectado el trabajo de Robin, cosa que a ella le molestaba aun mas.

Al final Diana tuvo que intervenir. Hablo con Cass luego de uno de sus entrenamientos, diciéndole que era necesario que se tomara unos días libres y que recordara que ella era Wonder Girl y que su debes como Super Heroína era realizar bien sus misiones en el nombre de la Tierra. Cassi sabia que su mentora tenia razón así que pidió una licencia a Aqualad quien cedió sin muchas explicaciones y estuvo dos días seguidos en su cama, comiendo helado, viendo películas tristes de civiles idiotas y llorando como si no hubiera un mañana; había sido muy patético, durante sus entrenamientos y misiones se había roto huesos y no había llorado, hacerlo ahora por un chico era estúpido pero necesario. Volvió a El Equipo con la cabeza fría y lista para patear traseros. Tim Drake ahora era para ella el imbécil que había roto su corazón y raramente hablaba con el fuera de las misiones, aunque muy idiotamente lo seguía amando.

Un mes después de todo eso llego Super Girl a la tierra y no había podido llegar en peor momento, sobre todo por que después de que se confirmara quien decía ser había saltado sobre Robin como gata en celo. Cass no había echo caso, siempre que la casi-pareja aparecía ella si podía se iba o se limitaba a hablar con Batgirl o Bumblebee...

_Reconocido Batman 0-2._

El caballero de la noche entro al salón con una seguridad que solo el ángel negro de Ciudad Gótica podía tener.

- Veo que tu equipo esta aquí, empecemos. - Batman dijo a Aqualad y se posiciono junto a las pantallas, cediendo la palabra a Linterna Verde.

- La razón de esta misión es super secreta. En la galaxia de Zark se celebrara unos juegos llamados "Lucha de condenados", Bxther es el encargado de esto, es un cazarrecompensas que captura a los sobrevivientes alienigenas de planetas destruidos y los obliga a pelear entre ellos a muerte.

- Eso es terrible, pero que tiene que ver La Tierra con todo esto - Pregunto Super Boy.

- Esto - Dijo Batman presionando unos botones y en la pantalla apareció una grabación de unas ondas seguidas de un sonido extraño, distorsionado y poco humano. - Es una señal constante que se ha emitido directamente a los canales de la liga los últimos 2 meses.

- ¿Dos meses? - Pregunto Nightwing - ¿Que dice el mensaje?

- El idioma que se utilizo es antiguo, aun para los estándares marcianos - Respondió Detective Marciano - Pero el mensaje claramente exige ayuda y se distingue la información de los juegos de Bxther.

- Este mensaje fue transmitido directamente al canal de la liga, eso quiere decir que aquel que solicita nuestra ayuda en algún momento tuvo contacto con nosotros y por lo tanto no podemos dejarlo a su suerte. Hay grandes posibilidades de que sea una trampa pero la liga esta dispuesta a correr el riesgo- Hablo por primera vez Canario Negro- Sin embargo esta misión debe llevarse a cabo en el mas hermético secretismo.

-Los Linternas Verdes no tiene jurisdiccion en esa Galaxia y debido a lo que paso con El Alcance hace un año, los miembros de la liga han sido marcados. Eso nos deja la única opción de que un pequeño grupo de ustedes se infiltre a los Juegos y contacte con aquellos que envíen la señal.

- El nombre de la liga esta en que esta misión sea un éxito, para esto se dividirán en dos equipos: El equipo Alfa serán Nightwing y Señorita Marciano, se encargaran de ocultar la bio-nave e ir de incógnita juntando toda la información de los echos para los Linternas Verde. El equipo Beta sera quienes peleen en la lucha, el líder sera Aqualad, junto con Lagoon Boy, Escarabajo Azul y Wonder Girl.

- Un momento, si Lagoon Boy y Woder Girl van yo también debería ir, soy buena en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y son eficiente tanto en la tierra como en el espacio, es...

Super Girl comenzó a replicar. Cass sintió que estaba a unos instantes de golpear a la rubia de regreso a Metropolis cuando Batman intervino.

- Elegí específicamente a los miembros de este equipo por sus habilidades únicas, no solo físicas. Si bien eres capaz, estas en el equipo desde hace apenas unos meses. Wonder Girl desde hace 2 años, Lagoon Boy desde hace mas que eso, no se trata de poder sino de trabajo en equipo. Super Girl, tu iras con Superman, Super Boy y Power Girl a Qurac, al parecer mercenario de Abeja Reina están causando disturbios. Robin, Batgirl, ustedes irán conmigo a El Paso, hay un cargamento de armas ilegales que se dirige a Ciudad Gótica, hay que interceptarlo.

- Aqualad no sabemos cuanto tiempo tomara esta misión, confiamos en que tomes las medidas necesarias. - Dijo Canario Negro.

- Correcto, durante mi ausencia Batgirl y Super Boy estarán a cargo del equipo. - Kaldur miro fijamente a Connor, quien ya empezaba a replicar sobre su decisión - Ambos están capacitados para esto.

- Como sea - Cedió el chico de acero sin ganas.

- Saldrán hacia Zark mañana a primera hora, prepárense hasta entonces. - Dijo J'onn y se dirigió sin mas fuera del salón. Canario Negro y Batman se alejaron para hablar sobre temas de la liga.

- Oh, hombre, esto sera genial, el Equipo Beta pateara traseros alienigenas. -Dijo La'gaan emocionado para girar hacia M´gan, Connor y Kara quienes lo miraban fijamente- Sin ofender, ya saben a lo que me refiero.

- Jaime comprueba si el escarabajo es capaz de efectuar un análisis que nos diga mas sobre el mensaje- Dijo Dick reproduciendo el mensaje de nuevo.

- No, lo siento, no es compatible- Respondió.

- Curioso - Dijo Dick observando el mensaje como si fuera un acertijo.

- Hey Cass, ¿por que estas tan hecha polvo? - Pregunto Barbara acercándose a ella.

- Troia.

- Debe ser duro vivir con un montón de Amazonas.

- Es aun mas duro entrenar con ellas - Respondió y comenzaron a reírse.

- Como sea, suerte en la próxima misión, parece dura pero se que tu puedes.

- Claro Barbs, sera pan comido.

Connor se acerco a ellos tomado de la mano con M´gan, desde hace mas de medio año que habían vuelto.

- Suerte en la misión Cassi y saluda a Troia de mi parte, espero que pronto vuelva al equipo.

- Esta ocupada terminando su entrenamiento como amazona y ayudando a Wonder Woman en Isla Paraíso, pero volverá pronto, no te preocupes.

- Claro, nos vemos- Dijo saludando y besando a M´gan. - Ten cuidado.

- Claro.

- Super Girl, vamos.

- Claro Primo. - Respondió la rubia- Nos vemos guapo - Dijo guiñando su ojo hacia Robin. ¿Había mencionado que Super Girl y ella se parecían mucho en el aspecto físico? Ambas eran rubias de ojos celestes.

- Nos vemos - Respondió Robin sonriendole. Cass se atraganto un poco, era increíble como después de 3 meses a ella se siguiera afectando ese tipo de cosas. Barbara toco su hombre dándole consuelo y sonriendole, ella entendía por lo que estaba pasando, para bien o para mal Barbs llevaba años enamorada de Dick, sin embargo el Ex-Robin parecía incapaz de ser fiel a la misma chica por mucho tiempo. Cassi sonrió tristemente y se despidió de Batgirl con la manos antes de dirigirse a la plataform Isla Paraíso.

* * *

_**Isla Paraíso.**_

_**5 de Julio. 7:58 am.**_

Wonder Girl tomo el pequeño bolso con ropa y demás artículos esenciales y salio de la habitación que se le fue entregada al mudarse hace un mes a la isla Amazona. Ella había venido aquí no solo para entrenar con Wonder Woman sino también para convertirse en una amazonas, no, eso es una excusa, ella había venido aquí para escapar, por que era una cobarde.

Su madre, Helena Sandsmark se había casado el año pasado con su novio Jack: el hombre era agradable y estaba loco por su madre. Al principio cuando se lo presento ella había estado incomoda, nunca pensó que su madre estaría con otro hombre después del fiasco que había sigo con su padre Zeus. Pero Jack parecía distinto y cuando el le pregunto primero a Cassi si podía casarse con su madre se dio cuanta que el hombre era el indicado para ella. La cuestión es que hace dos meses, por la época que seguía deprimida por Tim, su madre le había anunciado que estaba embarazada de nuevo. Cass estaba feliz por ella pero repentinamente sintió que su casa ya no era suya y que era parte de algún mal trió, o en este caso cuarteto. Luego de meditarlo y hablar con su madre, ella le había permitido ir a Isla Paraíso a terminar su entrenamiento.

Cassandra suspiro y salio del templo.

- Tu suspirando, me huele a que piensas del aspirante a murciélago. - La voz conocida llego desde atrás.

- Sabes Donna, deberías dejar de estar de curiosa por aquí, alguna amazona te golpeara a este paso. - Respondió la rubia girándose para ver a Donna Troy, Ex-Wonder Girl, ahora llamada Troia, o como le gustaba llamarla Cass "La chica que no conocía la diferencia entre entrenamiento y lucha real".

- ¡Ja! Desafío a cualquiera a meterse conmigo - Dijo ella confiada y acercándose a la actual Wonder Girl- Como sea niña, Diana me ha dicho de tu misión importante, vine hasta aquí para decirte que no la jodas, el nombre de las amazonas esta en juego aquí.

Cassi bufo indignada: - Ya lo se, no te preocupes, tus entrenamientos han dado sus frutos.

- Eso espero, hablando de eso, ¿como sigue la pierna?

- Bien, agradecería que la próxima no te lo tomes tan en serio.

- Todas las luchas son reales, estas lastimada por que estabas desconcentrada en un entrenamiento. Lo cual me trae al punto anterior, ¿tu cara puchero se debe a Robin? Pensé que el chico estaba con la nueva Super en la ciudad.

- ¿Como sabes eso?

- Cir-El me dijo. Ser amiga de la hija futura de Superman tiene sus ventajas. - Dijo revisando su manicura y volviendo a mirarla- Deja el mini-murcielago en paz y concéntrate Cassandra, eres Wonder Girl y la reputación de Diana y el resto de amazonas esta en juego aquí.

- Lo se - Dijo Cassi exasperada- Lo haré bien Donn, se lo que esta en juego aquí. Y deberías de dejar de estar de curiosa con Power Girl, no es un buen ejemplo para las generaciones mas jóvenes.

- Si las generaciones mas jóvenes quieren alguien para seguir, a la ultima que elegirían seria a mi. - Dijo batiendo su largo cabello negro. - En fin, se hace tarde, vete ahora y cuando regreses seguiremos entrenando. Hay un par de trucos que tienes que aprender aun.

- Si señora. -Cass comenzó a volar hacia la plataforma Z.

- Hey chica. -Llamo Troia.

Cassandra se detuvo: - ¿Que?.

- Suerte.

Wonder Girl sonrió y sin mas se dirigió a su próxima misión.

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** Espero que les guste y bueno, dejare la breve historia de los 3 personajes que agregue a al fic:

_Donna Troy, Alias Troia, Es un ex miembro de El Equipo. Su designación es B12. Fue la primera Wonder Girl. Era una niña huérfana que perdió a sus padres en un incendio, de la cual fue rescatada por Wonder Woman. Al no encontrar una familia para ella, Wonder Woman la llevó a Isla Paraíso, en donde fue entrenada por las amazonas y se le concedieron poderes similares._

_Kara Zor-El, Alias Super Girl, Segunda sobreviviente de Krypton, miembro de El Equipo. Su designacion es B28. Su nave viajo mas lejos de mas lento que la de Superman por lo que técnicamente ella es mayor que el._

_Cir-El, Alias Power Girl, Hija del futuro de superman con Lois, ex miembro de El Equipo. Su designanacion es B27. En la actualidad se concentra en proteger Metropolis, y pasar el tiempo con Superman y Super Boy. No le agrada mucho Super Girl._

Espero que comente, Besos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y demás material de Justicia Joven no me pertenecen. Alguno que otro personaje inventado si, pero el resto no. La trama es mía, y haré lo que yo quiera con ella :).

* * *

_**Qurac**_

_**6 de Julio. 22:37 pm.**_

**Capitulo 2**

- ¡Muévete imbécil, ahí viene la policía! - Grito el ladrón tomando uno de las grandes bolsas de dinero recién robadas y poniéndose al volante de la furgoneta. Ni bien su cómplice entro al asiento del acompañante, piso el acelerador perdiéndose entre los callejones de la oscura y desolada ciudad. Su acompañante miraba frenéticamente hacia atrás, esperando que una patrulla apareciera de un momento a otro y los arrestara.

- ¿¡Que mierda esperabas, que nos atraparan!? - Grito el conductor con rabia golpeando el volante. - ¡El trabajo era fácil, entrar, agarras lo que se pudiera y salir corriendo!

- Ya, ya hermano, nada ha pasado.

- Y una mierda idiota, la próxima vez te disparare por hacer una idiotez así - Respondió fulminando con la mirada. El otro giro la mirada restandole importancia y miro hacia la carretera. -¡CUIDADO! - Grito señalando hacia adelante y por reflejo el conductor pego un volantazo que provoco que el vehículo derrapara y chocara.

El conductor fue primero en despabilarse, la furgoneta estaba al revés y a duras penas pudo salir por la destrozada ventana. Al girarse vio a su cómplice completamente fuera de combate, decidiendo que no era su problema, tomo uno de los sacos llenos de billetes y comenzó a correr lejos del accidente.

- Vaya, Vaya, así que sigue consiente. - Dijo una voz y el ladrón se detuvo en seco: Delante de el, a media cuadra de distancia se encontraba una chica de aproximadamente 15 años, de largo cabello negro lacio y unos penetrantes ojos azules, estaba vestida con una musculosa negra y unos apretados pantalones de cuero del mismo color, en sus pies llevaba unas botas de combate que parecían considerablemente resistente y sus brazos estaban cubiertos por unos guantes sin dedos que cubrían desde sus manos hasta sus codos. Lo mas particular que se distinguía en ella aparte de sus exóticos ojos era la gran "S" roja en el frente de su musculosa que combinaba con su cinturón. El ladrón la miro fijamente antes de precipitadamente sacar un arma de entre sus ropas y apuntale. La chica sonrió y de un sobrenatural salto cubrió los 3 metros de distancia que los separaban, golpeando el arma lejos de la mano de su atacante y propinándole una patada en el estomago que lo lanzo 5 metros contra un edificio para finalmente quedar inconsciente. La morena sonrió y se acerco a tomar la bolsa de dinero robado que quedo en el suelo.

Un golpe, un quejido y otro golpe la distrajo. Se giro rápidamente para ver a Super Boy, a sus pies estaba el otro ladrón inconsciente y muy herido con un arma a centímetro de su mano.

- Debes estar siempre atenta Power Girl, nunca bajes la guardia - Dijo el chico de acero en su tono usual.

- Lo se, lo siento- Dijo la chica acercándose. Super Boy enterneció la mirada inmediatamente: Cir- El era como una hermana pequeña para el, aunque su parecido era tan abrumador que mas parecían gemelos. Desde el momento que ella había venido del futuro alegando ser la hija futura de Superman, Kon-El había sabido que era verdad incluso antes de que las pruebas de ADN fueran definitivas. Superman no había tomado la noticia muy bien, sobre todo cuando ella al principio se había negado a revelar quien era su madre o cual era la razón por la que estaba ahi.

Como fuera, el tiempo paso y las asperezas se resolvieron. Cir-El era muy parecida él y por esa razón la había tomado bajo su ala, ayudándola en todo lo que ella podia necesitar y ahora, meses después de su llegada, no había nadie mas celoso para con ella que Superman y Super Boy. Incluso sabiendo que que ella tenia los mismo poderes que el chico de acero y que podía poner a cualquiera en su lugar después del entrenamiento intensivo que Canario Negro le había dado. Ambos eran celosos de todo, incluso cuando ella había comenzado a salir con Bart, los Kryptonitas había comenzado preguntándole a donde iban y terminado con que no habría nada de hijos hasta que los dos hubieran terminado una carrera universitaria, tuvieran un empleo y estuvieran como mínimo durante 3 años casados. Y lo peor de todo era que eso no había sido lo mas vergonzoso que Power Girl tuvo que soportar.

- Como sea, vamos a esperar a las patrullas - Dijo cruzando sus brazos- Ya envié el mensaje a Superman así que en cualquier momento tendremos refuerzos.

Power Girl bufo: - Sabes que no hace falta que ellos vengan, nosotros podemos con todo por aquí. - Señalo a los ladrones en el suelo- Solo debemos llevarlos a la prisión y devolver el dinero.

Super Boy suspiro sabiendo la verdad detras de las palabras de la pelinegra: - Power Girl, debes pulir tus asperezas con Supergirl, ella llego aquí hace poco y sabes lo difícil que es encajar. Debemos ayudarla a adaptarse, no alejarla como si estuviera infectada.

- No me alejo como si estuviera infectada, pero sabes que ella esta tras el idiota de Robin y Cassi es una buena amiga mía...

- No hay lados en esto, Tim le pidió a Cassi un tiempo y las cosas no salieron bien, Super Girl no tiene nada que ver.

- Clásico de hombres - Rodo los ojos - Ningún hombre respetable pide un tiempo para después salir con otra chica sin ni siquiera técnicamente haber cortado con la anterior. - Kon-El comenzó a replicar - ¡Y ninguna chica con cerebro saldría con un tipo que hace eso!. Aparte ella es muy infantil y...y su risa, ¡Por Krypton! Es la risa mas molesta que he oído nunca...

- Ya, no nos incumbe lo que suceda entre Robin y Wonder Girl. Solo trata de ser mas amable con Kara, Cir. Ambos sabemos lo difícil que es llegar aquí y estar solo.

Power Girl suspiro y miro quien consideraba su hermano, vio sus propios ojos en su rostro y no pudo negarse, Kon-El era sin duda su hermano mayor.

- De acuerdo Kon, pero solo por que tu lo quieres: Seré amable con la Señorita-Risa-Estúpida - Dijo cruzando sus brazos con un puchero en sus labios. Super Boy sonrió complacido.

A lo lejos la sirena de las patrullas comenzaron a escucharse cada vez mas cerca. Unos instantes después dos figuras conocidas llegaron: Superman y detrás Super Girl. La segunda originaria de Krypton estaba vestida con su traje de Super Heroína: Una falda azul, una camisa blanca de mangas cortas con el emblema me Superman en rojo que dejaba ver su abdomen perfectamente marcado, unos guantes igualmente blanco y unas botas rojas a juego con su capa.

- Power Girl te has sobrepasado, Super Boy no hubiera echo este desastre- Dijo señalando la furgoneta destrozada y los ladrones desmayados.

La morena frunció el seño pero aun así recordó lo dicho y respondió: - Puede ser. Como sea, Superman debemos movernos.

- Estoy de acuerdo, Super Boy y Super Girl tomen el dinero, Power Girl y yo nos encargaremos de los ladrones y los llevaremos con las autoridades.

- Debemos recoger el desastre de Cir-El - Dijo la rubia para luego ir flotando hasta la furgoneta seguida del chico de acero. Power Girl rechino los dientes indignada y se preparo para golpearla.

- Cir-El se paciente con Kara, ella no lo tiene sencillo - Superman intercedió y coloco su mano en el hombro de su futura hija tratando de reconfortarla, era extraño pues raramente tenían momentos de padre-hija.

- Lo se papa, prometo estar mas calmada.

- Solo eso pretendo cariño - Dijo el hombre de acero antes de cambiar de tema- Por cierto, mañana tienes una cita con Kid Flash, ¿A donde irán?

La morena se sonrojo furiosamente: - Al cine y luego a cenar.

- Quiero que estés en casa antes de las 10.

- Así que puedo estar hasta las 3 de la mañana peleando con mercenarios en un país extranjero pero no puedo llegar luego de las 10 después de una cita con mi novio.

- Precisamente - Dijo y se giro para acabar el trabajo. Cir-El bufo indignada y lo siguió.

* * *

_**El Paso**_

_**6 de Julio. 23:28 pm.**_

Tim Drake, mas conocido como Robin, estaba completamente agotado. La misión de detener el cargamento de armas ilegales desde México hasta Ciudad Gotica había sido un completo éxito, sin importa los golpes, cortes y contusiones leves que tenia. La organización Criminal Culto de la Kobra había comenzado negocios importantes en Ciudad Gótica desde hace unas semanas. Las razones aun no estaba del todo claras, pero los integrantes del culto que no habían llegado a quitarse se vida, como era el procedimiento normal de estos fanáticos religiosos, habían revelado información crucial: Algo grande se estaba maquinando en la cuidad, al parecer, una especie de cacería. La información no estaba del todo clara, pero parecía que que el culto estaba buscando algo o alguien para un socio anónimo. Batman había pensado en un primer momento que se trataba de El Alcance tratando de vengarse, pero la posibilidad fue descartada rápidamente puesto que los Linterna Verde estaban aun en juicio Intergaláctico con la raza de conquistadores. Luego se pensó que los miembros de La Luz había traído a otra raza alienigena con la que hacer negocios, pero no había ningún tipo de prueba que el vinculo siquiera existiera. Ademas de que Lex Luthor, Abeja Reina, Bandalo Salvaje y Klarion aun seguían desaparecidos o fuera del radar.

Robin bufo indignado mientras giraba su hombro derecho en un intento de mitigar el dolor. A su izquierda, a un cuadra de distancia, los sobrevivientes de Cobra eran esposados para ser interrogados y los muertos eran puestos en bolsas negras y trasladados en ambulancia.

- Te estas volviendo viejo niño- Dijo una vos masculina y rasposa desde atrás del mas reciente chico maravilla. Al girarse vio a un adolescente de aproximadamente 18 años, con un traje ajustado de combate color negro, guantes y botas a juego y una mascara con una curiosa forma de ave negra que se parecía a la que usaba Mujer y Hombre Halcón. La única muestra de color en su atuendo era la piel blanca por debajo de su mascara y sus penetrantes y exóticos ojos azules. - No solo me refiero a la forma en la que ese religioso te pateo el culo, sino a que hoy es un día especial: ¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¿Que se siente pasar de tener 16 a tener 17?. Bueno, no hace falta que conteste, ya lo pase. - La burla y el sarcasmo estaban impregnadas en las palabras del chico.

- En el nombre de dios, no se en que estaba pensando Batman al enviarte como mi compañero Cuervo. - Respondió el chico - Y gracias por cierto. Solo espero que el villano que nos vigile pudiera escuchar claramente el día que cumplo años. También agradecería tener mi nombre, y el numero de seguro social si no te importa.

- Venga cálmate de una vez hombre. La misión termino, los malos entran muertos o en prisión. El Jefe Murciélago y Bati-Sexy ya obtuvieron toda la información que necesitaban. Relajarte. - Dijo sonriendo Cuervo, revelando una perfecta dentadura blanca. - Eres un poco gruñón, ¿Que te parece si bienes conmigo a celebrar tu día especial? La otra noche conocí a unas gemelas sexys en el nuevo club que abrieron, ya sabes el "Dark Moon", las llamare por teléfono y podemos ir a pasar una buena noche.

- ¿Ese club no era para mayores de 18? Y de todas formas, no gracias, no me interesa.

- En realidad, si tienes contactos puedes entrar, pero no pretendas que te vendan alcohol. Vamos Rob, solo se cumple 17 una sola vez. O acaso quieres ir con tu chica del equipo Super, ¿Cual era su nombre? Kara algo, como sea, si te van las rubias eres de mi equipo. - Dijo guiñando el ojos cómplice.

- Su nombre es Kara Zor-El, y no es mi chica, es solo una buena amiga.

- Si... Y el Joker entrara a un convento y hará el resto de sus días caridad a los niños huérfanos de África. - Dijo sarcásticamente y rodando los ojos. - Robin, la vida es para vivila, ya sea con tu chica Kryptonita o con cualquier otra.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que sea como tu?¿Una chica diferente todas las noches? ¡No gracias! Perdóname si respeto al genero femenino.

- No me vengas con esa hipocresía, si no mal recuerdo: Cuando Nightwing me presento al Equipo tu estabas con Wonder Girl y la dejaste sin explicaciones, y no me pongas esas excusas imbéciles de "Es solo un tiempo" por que solo hace las cosas peores; dime ¿Eso es respetar al sexo femenino? Aparte, estuvieron todo un año juntos para que la reemplaces con una chica ¡Igual a ella!. Ni yo soy lo suficientemente cruel para hacer algo así.

Robin apretó los dientes y evadió la mirada de su compañero. Las razones para su rompimiento/distancia con Cassandra eran su problema y de nadie mas.

- No te incumbe eso. Y Super Girl es solo una amiga, una buena amiga. - Dijo el chico y se giro en dirección al callejón para seguir con su trabajo.

- Bueno, como sea, tienes razón. - Dijo Cuervo desacreditando toda la conversación anterior y siguiéndolo. - Ya sabes Rob, no debes tomarte las cosas tan en serio. Como sea, ¿No quieres venir conmigo? ¡Nos vamos a divertir hombre! - Grito entusiasmado.

- No. Pero, Cuervo ya tienes 18 ¿No has pensado en sentar cabeza?

- ¿Hablas de matrimonio?

- Hablo de compromiso.

- ¿Una novia? Pues la verdad es que si, lo he pensado. Solo espero.

- ¿A que? - Dijo extrañado el pelinegro.

- A la indicada - Robin lo miro perplejo - La chica que me pateara el culo, me ponga de rodillas y a la cual amare con todas mis fuerzas.

- No te pensaba como una tipo romántico, de esos de rosas y corazones y amores eternos.

- Y no soy de esas mierdas. Pero a mi papa le paso con mi madre, a mi abuelo con mi abuela y así sucesivamente, es algo así como una tradición familiar. Como sea, debes volver a la Atalaya y yo empezar con mis rondas en Gótica. - Dijo el mayor para luego dirigirse a una moto negra con un gran cuervo dorado a cada lado.

Robin hizo lo propio con una moto personalizada para el: ¿No has pensado en unirte al equipo? Aun sigue la invitación abierta que Batman te hizo.

Cuervo prendió la moto y sonrió: Aunque me gustaría estar mas tiempo con Bat-Sexy y la hermosa Zatanna, ya hay bastantes humanos habilidosos en La Atalaya. Ademas, me gusta el juego en solitario y alguien debe tener un ojo sobre Gótica mientras ustedes salvan al mundo, la galaxia o ambos. - El chico hizo un saludo al estilo militar y salio disparado junto a la moto, perdiéndose en la noche.

Tim sonrió y negro con la cabeza: Cuervo era gracioso y un soplo de aire fresco para todos ellos, aunque a veces lo volviera loco. El pelinegro se subió a la moto y se puso en marcha en dirección contraria a la que su compañero había ido. Aun no sabían lo que el Culto estaba buscando, pero con Cuervo en Gótica y Batman, Batgirl y el mismo era solo cuestión de tiempo para descubrirlo.

* * *

_**Galaxia de Zark.**_

_**9 de Julio. 19:57 pm.**_

Nightwing miro con impotencia y creciente horror la imagen frente a el: En el suelo de la arena de combate se encontraba Cass, su cuerpo presentaba distintos niveles de daños que iban desde cortes y raspaduras hasta moretones que no desaparecerían en varias semanas. Sin embargo lo mas preocupante era la gran cortada que ocupaba la mayor parte de su costado izquierdo. El Chico Maravilla original vio con desesperación como la gran bestia alienigena con apariencia de mantis religiosa gigante clavaba la afilada cuchilla que tenia por brazo, esta vez en su costado derecho. Wonder Girl grito de dolor antes de callar y caer como un peso muerto al suelo, rápidamente se formo un gran charco de sangre en torno a ella.

Nightwing grito furioso y corrió para evitar que el alienigena le diera a la chica el golpe de gracia, sin embargo cinco bestias con forma de nomos-zombies lo interceptaron. El trato de deshacerse de ellos pero los cinco nomos rápidamente se transformaron en diez, y luego en veinte.

- ¡Escarabajo Azul, ayuda a Wonder Girl! - Grito golpeando a sus enemigos con sus palos de karate y distintas combinaciones de golpes.

- Estoy en eso. - Dijo Jaime convirtiendo su mano derecha en un cañón sonico y apuntando a la mantis que de inmediato se alejo de la rubia.

- Aquí Aqualad, Señorita Marciano ha caído y Lagoon Boy esta herido. Emprendan la retirada, están llegando mas refuerzos.

- No podemos, Wonder Girl esta gravemente herida, debemos re-agruparnos.

- Entendido. Aqualad fuera. - La comunicación se corto y el pelinegro se quito de ensina a los nomos antes de correr hacia Cassi. Su pulso era débil y la hemorragia no paraba, si pasaba mas tiempo ella moriría. Nightwing, de repente, sintió como una fuerza lo empujaba contra uno de los muros, su visión se volvió borrosa y le falto el aire; aun así vio como una figura negra, mitad niebla mitad humana, se encontraba junto al cuerpo casi si vida de la rubia. La figura se le quedo mirando unos segundos antes de volverse completamente niebla de un color negro noche y postrarse contra la chica, a los pocos segundo no había evidencia ni de la niebla ni de Wonder Girl.

- ¿Que rayos fue eso? - Dijo Jaine aterrizando cerca de Nightwing.

- Escarabajo: Analiza ¡Rápido!.

- Claro - El escarabajo comenzó a analizar el lugar- ¿Que? ¿Como que no hay nada?¿¡Como que no es compatible!?. - Jaime comenzó a hablar con la conciencia del escarabajo mientras el Chico Maravilla analizaba lo que acababa de ocurrir: ¿Donde estaba Cassandra?

En ese momento llegaba un mal herido Lagoon Boy y Aqualad cargando a Señorita Marciano desmayada.

- ¿Donde esta Wonder Girl? - Dijo el líder del Equipo mirando para todos lados.

- Ella... ella desapareció, algo o alguien se la llevo.

Kaldur abrió los ojos con incredulidad al escuchar las palabras de Nightwing, pero se recompuso rápidamente, había enemigos acercándose.

- Veremos eso cuando estemos a salvo: Escarabajo Azul cubrenos, Nightwinh escanea el edificio y busca una salida. - Jaime asintió y tomando vuelo comenzó a atacar a los enemigos que se acercaban con el cañón sonico en su mano derecha y el cañón de plasma en su mano izquierda. El pelinegro entendió lo que Aqualad dijo y comenzó a buscar la mejor vía de escape.

- Dick, tal vez deberías apresurarte con eso. - Dijo Lagoon Boy. El susodicho estuvo a punto de recriminarle el uso de su verdadero nombre cuando vio a que se refería. Por una de las ventanas se veía claramente como dos criaturas alienigenas de dos metros cada una se acercaban con grandes masos de concreto.

- Por aquí - Dijo y emprendió la marcha por uno de los corredores secundarios de la arena. Aqualad y Lagoon Boy lo siguieron de inmediato con Escarabajo Azul cubriendo la retaguardia.

* * *

_**Galaxia de Zark.**_

_**10 de Julio. 02:03 am.**_

Wonder Girl entre abrió los ojos como pudo, el dolor de su cuerpo era lo que había hecho que su conciencia se despertara. Poco a poco los recuerdos fueron regresando a ella y de inmediato trato de levantarse y ponerse en pose de pelea. Sin embargo, su cuerpo ni siquiera le respondió.

- Deberías calmarte pequeña guerrera, he sanado la mayoría de tus heridas pero si no te cuidas, se abrirán de nuevo y esta vez podrías morir de verdad.

- ¿Qui... quien eres?¿Como es que...que hablas mi idioma? - Pregunto sin ver de donde provenía la voz.

- Nadie. - Dijo divertida la vos que reconoció como la de una mujer anciana- No soy nadie, bueno lo fui alguna vez, pero ya no mas. Y respecto a el idioma, puedo muchos de ellos hija de Zeus, Dios de los Cielos y Rey del Olimpo.

- ¿Como sabes quien soy, o quien es mi padre?.

- Solo lo se. Tienes suerte semidiosa, si la sangre divina no corriera por tus venas ya estarías muerta. Suerte que aun tengo la suficiente fuerza como para hacer estas cosas.

- ¿Que quieres? Déjame ir.

- El tranquilizante que te inyecte es para que tu cuerpo se recupere del todo, sin embargo, alguna que otra cicatriz es inevitable. Con respecto a lo que quiero es simple, es un favor en retribución a la energía que he gastado en sanarte. No te alteres pequeña, no quiero que mates a nadie, solo que seas mi mensajera.

- ¿Un mensaje? ¿Que mensaje?.

- Primero te diré quien era yo. - La figura negra se deslizo a su derecha, sentándose en un pequeño banco que había ahí. El ser quito la gran capucha negra que cubría su cara revelando a una mujer de contextura humana, cuyo pelo rubio casi blanco y piel de marfil se apocaban por las arrugas y lineas de expresión que indicaban un permanente estado de angustia. Sus labios estaban secos y sus ojos verdes jades eran hermoso y a la vez, un pozo de dolor permanente que la miraban fijamente. La mujer frente a ella aparentaba unos 80 años, pero a Cassandra le dio la impresión que era mas antigua que eso.

Mi nombre era Walkyria, Honrada Guerrera y Hechicera de Cyper, Protectora de la Fuente Suprema.

- ¿Que? - Dijo extrañada ante las palabras de la anciana.

- Escucha bien Cassandra Sandsmark. - Dijo la mujer con una expresión fría y calculadora. Se movió llevando sus arrugadas manos hacia su mano izquierdo, levantándola para que ella pudiera ver su palma y la extraña marca que antes no había estado ahí antes: Una serpiente que devoraba su propia cola. - Por que deberás obedecer, quieras o no.

* * *

**Nota de Autora**: Bueno, este en el segundo Capitulo. ¡Espero que les guste!

La razón por la que tardo un poco para subirlos es que me gusta dejarlo de lado y analizar las ideas y como quiero plasmarlas. En menos de un mes esta historia a cambiado un mínimo de 5 veces, lo cual es frustrarte por que luego no consigo la inspiración para seguir. Como sea, espero tener el tercero listo pronto, pero como siempre, no prometo nada xD.

Por cierto, un nuevo personaje que me encanta desde que apareció en mi cabeza:

_Cuervo, no se sabe su nombre (por ahora), rechazo ser parte del Equipo pero ayuda en cuanto puede. Vive y protege Ciudad Gótica. Le gusta coquetear con Batgirl (Bat-Sexy) y Zatanna. Le gustan las rubias y su moto._

Un agradecimiento a Kobato y Yesica Akira, me alegra que les guste el Fic y espero que lo sigan :)


End file.
